


Ubrany w blask (#191 Kominek)

by winchesters_soulmate



Series: Jedwabna poduszka [10]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate





	Ubrany w blask (#191 Kominek)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clothed in Light (#191 Fireplace)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67850) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



Ian odpoczywał, rozciągając się przed ogniem, kojąc ciepłem ból mięśni. Pozwolił sobie na rozluźnienie się, używając uda Charliego jako poduszki. Ten zataczał kojące kręgi w okolicy serca.   
  
Wszystko od stóp go głów, go bolało; każdy mięsień i staw był rozciągnięty do granic możliwości.   
  
Kiedy był pewien, że nie mógł znieść więcej, Charlie zatrzymał się bez słowa wyjaśnienia, rozpalił ogień i powiedział mu, żeby odpoczął.   
  
Palce Charliego przeczesywały jego włosy.   
  
— Wyglądasz tak pięknie w świetle płomieni — wyszeptał. — Chciałbym móc ubierać cię jedynie w światło; nic poza nim.   
  
Ian uśmiechnął się i pozwolił sobie na zanurzenie się w blasku ognia.


End file.
